


Devil in disguise

by orphan_account



Category: Cas - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, casifer kisses dean, lucifer possesses cas, surprise, tricked dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer possesses Castiel, and needs to get dean in order to defeat amara. Since he's put on the mask of Castiel, kidnapping the hunter might be easier than lucifer thought. All he had to do was kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walks like an angel

Cas- well actually lucifer who was possessing Cas- sat in the office of the Winchesters hideout alone, looking at books. He needed to find out how to get a hand of God.  
This wasn't to defeat amara, but more to gain control over her. He'd have so much control with her working with him. Well... For him.  
The room was dark which was good because after sitting in the cage of darkness for so long, his eyes became sensitive to bright lights.  
Lucifer knew that he needed to capture dean somehow in order to get what he needed. Capturing dean - bunk buddy gets desperate - bunk buddy tries to do anything for lucipal, allowing more power to get in his hands. Capturing dean was the hard part. That human was gift wrapped in gods best armory, which would explain why he was able to get the mark of Cain. The hunter could easily beat lucifer up, since he was weak at the moment, with a meat suit like this on. But... The meat suit also gave him an advantage. He could get close to dean without him even knowing.  
"Cas?" Crap. He heard dean ask as the lights flickered to life. The devil winced at the bright lighting which made his eyes hurt.  
Lucifer quickly reacted, and got into character.  
"Dean?" He said in his best Cas impression, as he turned around.  
"Cas... Wha-?" Dean asked, walking towards him, "Where have you been man? We haven't heard from you since-"  
"Hell?" Lucifer asked. "It was a rough way out, and I fell off the radar for a bit." Dean looked at him, still surprised, but sorrowful at the same time.  
"Sorry cas,... I don't mean to be rude but...What are you doing here?" Lucifer picked up his book again and started flipping through the pages.  
"To help defeat amara." He said, pretending to look through the book thouroughly.  
He needed to get Dean closer to him, but knowing cas' style, he'd probably be more interested in the task at hand. Plus lucifer realized that he actually picked up a book about naked Greek sculptures and was actually interested in that.  
Silence took hold of the room, and the tension grew. For some reason, lucifer felt a tug toward dean. It must of been from an automatic reaction that Cas had when dean was near him - Oh.  
This was something that you probably didn't want Satan to know.  
"Look Cas," dean said, as he sat down and rubbed his eyes. The hunter was obviously tired and had huge bags under his eyes.  
"Yes dean?" Oh god the Castiel mask was exhausting.  
"I know it seems really dumb but..." Dean started chuckling, as he looked down.  
Dean looked up at 'Cas' lucifer have him an intrigued look.  
"Nevermind. Maybe another day." Dean stood up and started toward the door. Lucifer knew he couldn't let him get away.  
Just as dean turned away to leave, lucifer teleported in front of him.  
"Dean." He said slowly, "What aren't you telling me?" Dean looked at Cas with a mix of frustration and defeat. The hunter took a deep breath and shuffled his feet.  
"Ever since you left, there's kinda been... This empty thing..." Dean swallowed hard. Lucifer took a step closer to him.  
"Yes?"  
"It kinda grew.. And I don't know... I just..." Dean tripped over his words as lucifer stepped closer.  
"Yes?" The devil said, as he looked dean dead in the eye.  
"I..." Dean looked up to see Cas' blue oasis of innocence, as lucifer looked down at dean.  
As lucifer looked into deans eyes. he could feel something screaming out at him from the inside.  
Cas.  
The angel was pleading lucifer not to do what that devil was thinking. Too bad the devil has no soul.  
Lucifer moved slightly closer, just enough to get deans heart thumping. The hunter swallowed hard.  
"I missed ya..." Dean said with a sorrowful smile.  
"I did too, Dean." Lucifer said, moving closer still. The air between the two grew thick and still, and lucifer noticed that the hunter glanced at his lips.  
Dean shuddered and backed away with force.  
"I'm gonna go get sam," dean said, as he made his way towards the door. "maybe he can help us with-" he was interrupted as lucifer teleported and planted Cas' lips on deans. He felt a jump from the hunter along with a small growl from the surprise. Lucifer clutched deans jacket and held the back of his head, stopping the human from breaking the kiss. The screaming from Castiel grew louder, as lucifer continued to kiss him. Maybe it was because lucifer was going to hurt dean, or maybe because the angel was jealous, but either way, lucifer solan was working. As the kiss moved along, deans shoulders fell and he started kissing back.  
As lucifer loosened his grip on the back of deans head, Dean moved one of his hands to 'cas'' hip and the other to behind his neck.  
Just as lucifer was about to summon his angel blade from under his sleeve, dean grabbed him by cas' overcoat and pushed him up against a bookshelf. As the books fell around them, dean started to deeply kiss the devil in disguise. Lucifer was almost tempted to just let him go, but remembered he had an actual task at hand.  
With a quick flick of his wrist, lucifer summoned his angel blade and stabbed dean's gut with it.  
Dean gasped and growled loudly.  
"Oh oops, I guess that was an angel blade in my pocket." Lucifer said, pretending to be surprised.  
"CAS! What the hell man?!" Dean struggled to say as he backed into a smaller bookshelf.  
"Oh! Right, I forgot to tell you," lucifer said as he picked up his knife. "Cas ain't hoomee~" he sang.  
Dean looked up in horror as lucifer snapped his fingers. 

The scream in lucifer a body then turned into cries for help.


	2. Talks like an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler warning

Dean woke up in a dark room, with no light anywhere. He had no idea where he was, but he did know that his head hurt like hell.   
Speaking of which...  
"Hello dean." Dean heard Cas' voice behind him. The hunter could tell that he was sitting in a really uncomfortable chair, which he seemed to be tied to.   
"Cas?" He asked.   
He heard laughter echo through the room.   
"You humans are so much fun to play with." Dean shifted in his chair. It sounded a bit like Cas but he could hear a different, slightly more irritating voice coming from the source of the sound.   
"Who are you, and Where's Cas?" Dean asked, beginning to get more angry than worried.   
"So many questions, but not enough time." The voice said again.   
All of a sudden, dean was blinded by the lights flickering on.   
Once his eyes adjusted, He could tell he was in an all white room; four walls and no doors or windows. He was sitting in the middle of it, tied to a metal chair.   
In front of him, he could see Cas but without his trench coat, And a wide smile on his face. This wasn't Cas.   
"What, are you a shifter or something!?" Dean yelled, getting more upset that he didn't know what was happening. The animal inside of Castiel laughed, happy to see that he could make Dean tick.   
"Sad to hear that you don't remember my personality at all." The creature said, making a frowns face, "I mean, your brother and I were bunk buddies. How can you forget that?"  
Dean looked at the man in horror.   
"Lucifer?"  
"In the flesh!" Lucifer said joyfully as he spun around, dance-like. "Well, not really in the flesh, but- you know whatever."  
"Where's cas?!" Dean yelled, completely agitated.   
"You mean your little angel boyfriend?" Lucifer asked, leaning on the wall to the side of dean, looking at him as if he were asking that shmuck?   
Deans heart skipped a beat. Something happened and he couldn't remember it. Something about Cas.   
Being close to him.   
Or at least something like him.   
"Sadly, he's still up here," he tapped his temple "screaming and kicking."   
"What do you want?" Dean asked. He just wanted to get out of that room. Seeing Cas' face on lucifer's made him feel sick.   
"I keep my promises, dean." Lucifer walked casually behind dean. "I needed a meat suit, and when your boyfriend was available, I took the chance. Only if I was able to defeat amara." Lucifer suddenly grasped onto deans shoulders, causing the hunter to jump. "Now," he whispered into deans ear, "I need to do anything I can to defeat that lovely ball of darkness."   
Lucifer let go of deans shoulders and spun the hunter around in his chair to face him.   
"So I'm gonna need you to make a call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments may differentiate outcomes....


	3. But I got wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler warning

Sam had been looking for his brother for days now. He checked everywhere in the bunker, every bar in town, a few motels, he left more messages than he could even count for dean.  
He called Cas, Crowley, he even tried mettatron. Neither picked up. Something was going on.  
Sam tried to comfort himself, thinking that he would return soon, but he remembered the way he was talking about Amara. Now He was worried that he could of been lost to her. 

Then his phone started ringing. 

Sam jumped out of his chair and grabbed his phone off the desk. 

It was dean. 

"Dean?!" He asked eagerly.  
"Hiya Sammy." Dean replied.  
"Dean, where have you been?! I've been looking for you for three days!!"  
"Three days? Wow, time flies when you're bein-" Dean paused. Something wasn't right.  
"Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Sorry. Look I'm in Manhattan. I need you to come and give me a lift."  
"What are you doing all the way in Manhattan?"  
"Just hurry up alright. I've been tryna shower for days and this ain't no bathhouse."  
Bathhouse.  
"Alright. On my way."  
Sam ended the call. Now he knew exactly what was going on. 

\----

Lucifer leaned against the wall glaring down at Dean, he already knew that Dean somehow leaked a cry for help in the phone call. He could see it in his eyes.  
"So what happened?" Dean asked. "Did you torture the guy, or did Cas just slip you the 'yes' for old times sake?"  
Lucifer laughed. He liked Dean. But he wasn't that great of a kisser if he was being honest.  
"He did it for you." Lucifer answered. He could feel the room grow silent. Even the angel inside of him seemed to of stopped moving. Dean looked at lucifer with a still face. He scoffed and looked down at his shoes.  
"Then we're both a couple a dumb asses." Dean muttered.  
"How so?" Lucifer asked. Dean looked up again.  
"I was missin' him so much that I couldn't think straight and notice that it wasn't him I was talking to."  
Lucifer started laughing. The hunter looked at him with confusion painted across his face.  
"Thinking straight seems like a hard thing for you to do." Lucifer explained. Dean continued to give him a puzzled expression. "You don't know do you?"  
Dean was pretty confused now.  
"What?" The hunter asked. Lucifer smiled,  
"Oh you are so helpless," he said. Just as Dean was going to protest, the devil cut him off, "you don't remember anything, do you?"  
Lucifer looked into dean's head and saw a big time gap where the two of them had an intimate moment. Where Dean thought he was kissing Castiel.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Just as lucifer was going to explain, he could hear the younger Winchester calling deans name from halls away.  
Lucifer nodded toward the direction of his voice.  
"SAMMY!" Dean yelled out. 

And Sammy made his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should have some action to it. Sorry I know this one is short. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> OOooooOOo who knows what'll happen? Let me know if ye want more down there VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
